


Big Boys

by cathrheas



Series: @cathrheas' Kinktober 2019 [21]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Height Differences, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 03:37:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21130130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathrheas/pseuds/cathrheas
Summary: It's measuring day, and Caspar hasn't gotten any taller.





	Big Boys

**Author's Note:**

> (Day 21: Size Difference)
> 
> it's short and T rated because i was studying for a chem exam that i am going to fail anyway ;)
> 
> was listening to 99 by barns courtney
> 
> (this isn't really kinktober now, is it...? tragic. this should probably be the only short/T rated one for the month, so sorry for the inconsistency.)

“Damn, Caspar. You’re not getting any bigger.”

Raphael made another tick mark on the wall of his room. He was being generous with it, pushing it a  _ little _ bit higher, but Caspar knew he hadn’t grown an inch. At least Raphael was nice about it. He was marking up the paint job of his room for Caspar’s sake, and nothing was even changing. “We’ve been stuffing our faces in the dining hall every day for the past, what, two months? I thought eating a bunch would make me taller!”

“Trust the process,” Raphael said. He didn’t sound like he trusted it at all, but was trying his best to. “Seriously. I doubt I’d be as tall as I am if I wasn’t eating all the time.”

Caspar looked at the measurement. Five foot two. All those aching tummies and empty dinner plates, and he hadn’t grown a bit. “Trust the process,” Caspar repeated. “Alright, fine. Let’s go train. Maybe the muscle will make me  _ look _ taller. Or,  _ feel _ taller.”

“Y’know, Caspar...” Raphael started. Then, he quieted, lowering his head. “Uh, never mind. Let’s go work out.”

“Nah, what’s up? Speak your mind.” Caspar only realized after he’d spoken that he sounded like he wanted to pick a fight. Using that tone with his boyfriend, of all people...the height deficiency was really starting to get to him. “I’m...I’m listening.”

Raphael grinned. “Hey, thanks for listening! I just wanted to say...it’s alright if you  _ don’t _ get taller, too. You don’t have to be tall to be strong! You’re plenty strong already!”

“I know that,” Caspar said, a bit frustrated. “I’m not doing it to be stronger. I’m doing it to look more...I dunno. More better, I guess.”

“That too.” Raphael paused, and Caspar waited for him to continue. Raphael twiddled his thumbs, rolling his eyes to the ceiling as he tried to decide what to say. “You don’t have to get taller to look better. I like that you’re kinda tiny, especially compared to me.” Caspar clenched his fists. “Not like that! I mean...like, when we’re cuddling, or whatever. And you’re—I’m really sorry for saying this—but you’re so tiny! Or-or when we’re in the middle of it, and you’re in my lap, and you’re riding me but you’re too small to do it on your own—”

“Alright,” Caspar interrupted. He looked up at Raphael—and he really did have to look up—with a cross between a frown and a straight-up grimace. “I get it. You like that I’m small. Well, guess what? I like that you’re big. That’s why I wanna be big.”

“But if  _ you’re _ big, then I’ll just be normal-sized to you,” Raphael said. He had a point. Caspar couldn’t imagine it in his head, he was so used to being shorter, but if he was as tall as Raphael, then Raphael wouldn’t really be tall. “Hey, let’s meet in the middle: if you get taller, then we’re both just some happy big boys. If you don’t, then you still look super cute when we’re snuggling!”

“That’s a decent compromise,” Caspar said. “But if you’re going to compliment me, I prefer  _ handsome _ or  _ dashing _ over cute.”

“Oh. Sorry. My handsome little knight in shining armor!”

“And don’t call me little...!”

**Author's Note:**

> zzzzzzz


End file.
